What i've done
by littlemichiru
Summary: One-shot.Haruka thinks that Michiru cheated on her and tell her sth really hard.Michiru cant bare it and decided to do sth.Meanwhile Haruka learns the truth.


'You are dead for me, Michiru' a blonde girl that usually was mistaken for a guy, shouted.

The girl with the aqua hair froze listening to these words. She didn't seem to care about standing in the middle of a crowded road. It was like time had just stopped for her. She didn't even moved when she saw the red car driving fast toward her, not even when she heard someone screaming her name. Before everything turned into black her whole world had been destroyed. She didn't feel pain in her body only her broken heart.

When she opened her eyes again she was at hospital and close to the bed she was laying, a blonde girl was sleeping on a chair. The smaller girl looked at her smiling a bit. Then she tried to stand up but she found it impossible cause of the machines that were connected to her small body. Her whole body hurt but she didn't care. Defeated she sat on the bed looking at the machines that kept her in life.

'So finally you woke up' Haruka said smiling when she woke up after some minutes.

'I am sure you are really upset that I did, aren't you?' Michiru replied with a sarcastic tone that she had never used before. 'Don't worry Tenoh-san, I will grand your wish as soon as possible' she continued looking at her green eyes like it was the last time.

'My wish?' the taller girl asked confused.

Things didn't go as she had panned. The smaller girl was sleeping for about two days and the other girl had decided that she would apologise as soon as the aqua beauty woke up. Michiru was hurt more from her ex-girlfriend's words than from her wounds.

'Why are you here Haruka? Did you come to shout at me again that you want me dead? I got it!' Michiru told her trying to be cold but she didn't manage to do this.

'Michiru, I didn't…' Haruka tried to say something, but the other girl stopped her.

'Save it. No reason to explain. I gave you all I had but you just passed' the smaller girl said calmy. The tomboy tried to touch her but she didn't let her. 'Get out of here' Michiru screamed. 'Get out!'

The taller girl stepped toward the door saying 'I will come back later when you will have calm down.' Then she left.

The smaller girl looked at the close door and whispered 'It will be too late…'

Haruka returned to the apartment that she was sharing with Michiru for two years. She threw her jacket on the couch and reached the phone. She dialled the number unsure.

'Kikyo Henry here' she heard the voice of the man.

'I am Tenoh Haruka and I am calling to inform you that your girlfriend is at the hospital cause of an accident' she said coldly feeling like an idiot doing this.

'My girlfriend?' the man asked. 'What happened to my Sakura?'

'Your Sakura?' Haruka asked angrily. 'So this man is cheating on my Michi' she thought. 'I was talking about Michiru' she said really angry now.

'Michiru-san had the accident?' the man asked confused. 'Then why did you tell me that my girlfriend had an accident? How do you know my girlfriend anyway?' he asked feeling angry as well.

'I thought…I thought Michiru was your girlfriend' the woman said feeling that something was completely wrong.

The man started laughing. 'Are you drunk Tenoh-san? Michiru-san is your girlfriend. For me is just a really good friend. In fact I owe her for helping me take back my Sakura again. I was needed a girl to make Sakura admit that she loved me and Michiru-san was willing to help me. I wish I didn't bring troubles Tenoh-san. We just drank a coffee together and meanwhile she was speaking only for you and how much she loves you' the man seemed nervous now. 'I hope our little act didn't ruin your relationship.'

Haruka murmured a no and hung up. '_I _ruined everything' she whispered and fell on the couch holding her head in her hands. 'What I've done?'

After some hours she decided to return at the hospital. She stepped in with some white roses, Michiru's favourite, and walked to her room. Outside of her room was standing a tall man with short black hair.

'Kikyo-san' she said but that was the only thing she managed to say cause after this she found herself on the floor with her lips bleeding.

'What the hell?' she shouted and stood up ready to fight back. However the man only looked at her with discuss.

'How could you do this to her?' he asked furiously. 'How dared you tell her that you want her death? It would be less painful if you had stabbed her. I wish you are satisfied now that she is dead.'

Haruka froze while hearing the last word. Dead? How could her Michi be dead? 'It can't be' she said slowly.

'Go see it by yourself' the man only said before he left.

The tomboy slowly walked toward the door of the smaller girl's room. 'Michi' she said softly.

There in the bed an angel was laying with close eyes. It seemed like she was sleeping but the blonde couldn't hear her breath. She was lifeless. Haruka saw a small paper that the girl was holding. A small note which was written for her.

«_Ruka,_

_I can not live knowing that you hate me and that you wish for my death. I love you more than my life and if I don't have you I don't want to live. I hoped you knew that I would never cheat on you. I wish only you had believe on us, but you never did. So now I will grand your wish as I always did. You know that I can not bare the sight of blood and I feel lucky that turning off some machines will make all the work for me. I will never forget you. Please be happy my only love_».

Tears escaped and ran free to her cheeks. 'What I've done?' she screamed and hugged the dead girl's body.

_As you can see this is the biggest one-shot story i have wirtten.I hope you liked it.Dedicated to all my reviews and readers.Thanks guys for everything._

Michi-chan


End file.
